What Happens In Hawaii, Doesn't Always Stay There
by Hope-Hazard
Summary: Just a one short based on a video me and my friends made. Jake comes back from a one-year trip to Hawaii with Leah and has some shocking news for Nessie. He finds that she has some news for him, too.


**I don't want to explain the story right here, so read the author's note at the bottom.**

**--**

Jacob waited along the border for Nessie to come meet him so they could talk about. He hadn't seen her in a year because Sam had asked him and Leah to go do something for the pack in Hawaii.

He abruptly turned around and yelled, "FERN! Get over here!" He caught a struggling black puppy.

Renesmee walked out from behind some trees with a smile. The 16-year-old looked happy to see Jacob after being apart for so long, which made what Jacob had to tell her so much harder.

"Hey Ness," he said somewhat nervously.

"Hey Jake!" Then she noticed the puppy that was now on a leash. "Oh, what a cute puppy! Whose is it?" She kneeled down and petted it.

"He's mine. His name is Fern." He was even more nervous as he prepared himself to say what he was dreading. He was imagining Nessie's response. And if she told Edward, his response. He shook the thought from his head and thought to himself, "_Handle on person at a time._"

"How was your trip?" She asked, having no clue about the major news Jacob was about to tell her.

"Umm, pretty good. It was a year log, which was way to long to be away from the pack." He paused. "But, I was with Leah the whole time."

"Did she get on your nerves?" She asked, knowing how Jake would sometimes complain about Leah annoying him.

"Actually, no. But um… Nessie," he took a deep breath. "There is something that I have to tell you."

"Alright," she said, somewhat cautiously. Whatever Jake was about to tell her, was not going to be good.

"Well, not only is Fern mine, but he's also… Leah's." He expected her to catch on immediately, but she was clueless as to what he was telling her.

"So, it's both of yours?" He nodded. "So, it's another member of the pack?"

Jacob sighed impatiently. "Look, Renesmee, Leah and I were by ourselves for a year. In Hawaii. With no one else around. And when we came back, we had Fern with us."

A look of sudden understanding came upon Nessie. "It's a foreign exchange pack member!"

Jacob just about lost it. But he tried to stay calm. "Let me try it with math. Me plus Leah equal Fern. Get it now?"

"What's there to get? You and Leah went to Hawaii and you came back with a foreign exchange pack member." She shrugged her shoulders like it was the obvious answer.

Since Jacob never had much patience (and it didn't help that Fern was trying to run into the forest) he tried not to yell, but only succeeded a little. "When Leah and I went to Hawaii, we did something that neither of us meant to do, and she became pregnant with Fern! Do you get it now!?"

Nessie stood there, gaping. "Oh, wow. Umm… wow. That was obvious. God, I feel stupid," she mumbled. "So, Fern is your son. And Leah's son?" He nodded his head.

She paced around a little. "Ness, I think when that happened, it broke our imprint, but made one with me and Leah." She stopped and looked at him and let out a relieved laugh.

"Good. I was worried how you were going to react when I told you that Seth imprinted on me and we got married while you were away." She lifted up her left hand and showed him the ring.

"Oh. For some reason, that doesn't surprise me." He looked at Fern ad back at Nessie. "But, Ness, you still love me a little, right."

She thought about it. "No, I love Seth now. You're just the big brother I've never had." With out a word she turned and walked back where she came.

Jake sighed and spoke to Fern. "Lets get you home before Leah finds out we left." They walked into the trees, with Fern stopping to use the bathroom at the base of one of the trees.

--

**This was based on a video that me and my two friends made. We were going to put it on Youtube, but I don't know how to edit the videos, or anything. Also, the quality of the video isn't good because it was made with my kinda crappy camera. They were great though! About Fern, we thought the name was kinda funny cause fern is a plant and, of course, there are tons of plants around Forks. Also, he is a dog that can change into a human. That's different than being human and changing into a wolf/dog or whatever. So, tell me what you think about it!**


End file.
